1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container or case for tissue paper sheets. More particularly, this invention relates to a tissue paper case having a lid member with a takeout hole from which the tissue paper sheets are permitted to be easily taken out successively one by one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in giving a permanent wave treatment to hair, tissue paper is wound on a strand of hair. Thus, the tissue paper is widely used in not only a beauty parlor, but also homes for various purposes. A conventional tissue paper case is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure SHO No. 59-105404(A). This known tissue paper case comprises an inner rest on which a number of tissue paper sheets are placed and an outer cover with which the inner rest is telescopically covered so as to hold down the tissue paper sheets stacked on the inner rest under the weight of the outer cover. The outer cover has a takeout port at its upper wall, from which the tissue paper is allowed to be taken out, and a paper guide member composed of opposite plates extending upwardly from the opposite opening edges of the takeout port.
As a result of the tests of actual use of the tissue paper case described, it has been found that the condition in which the tissue paper can be easily taken out depends on the structure of the takeout port formed in the upper cover. Namely, tissue paper sheets placed on the inner rest are generally folded down the middle and the folded paper sheets are serially connected to one another in such a state that each half of the folded paper sheets is held between the leaves of the adjacent folded paper sheets. Therefore, in the case where the takeout port from which the tissue paper is taken out is formed at the center of the upper wall of the outer cover, about a quarter or more of the tissue paper should come out of the upper cover in order to be smoothly drawn out. Therefore, a paper guide member capable of holding the quarter part of the tissue paper in a stacked state is necessary.
In this conventional tissue paper case, however, the paper guide member will form a dangerous obstruction and is awkward in appearance, and the telescopic structure of the inner rest and the outer cover results in a large overall size during service.